Into The Real World
by Renesmee's Theory
Summary: Mack and Brady survived the 1962 hit 'Wet Side Story'. Now that they're back to the real world. They try to go back to their routine. But when strange turns occur and Lela, Tanner and the gang enter the real world. What will it mean for them? Did they come for fun or do they have some serious bizz? Will they survive? (One-shot for now)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Readers! This is my first attempt at writing a "Teen Beach Movie" Fanfiction. Two-three months ago it was announced that a sequel was in the making and I'm sure we were all quite ecstatic. Well anyway. This is my own version of the sequel. I hope you guys enjoy it because it's a little different from what I usually write but I just loved the entire concept of the movie and I just had to write a story about it.**

**Into The Real World**

_Mack's POV_

After my long surf boarding session early in the morning, I ran back to my house. Originally my Big Poppa house I stayed for the past years after my mother died but I couldn't help but feel that it was home to me. I loved it so much!

When I entered the house, I could smell my Big Poppa's favorite Hawaiian Breakfast meal. I smiled at how we've blended in.

"Morning Poppa!" I exclaimed as I entered the room and placed the surf board by the door and ran over to my grandpa to plant a chaste kiss on his cheek and threw myself on the kitchen counter.

"Mack my girl," He smiled as he placed the omelets on the plates. His grin fell when he saw my wet hair and wet clothing and then he looked at the board dripping from water then back me. "Mack…" He warned.

"I know I promised no surfing during school weeks except for weekends. But grandpa, surfing's my life. You of all people should know that. Brady's parents allow him to surf every morning!" I tried reasoning but he just shook his head disapprovingly.

"That's because Brady's parents aren't worried about him getting hypothermia!" He said as he placed the Spam musubi. I rolled my eyes. "You could get a cold Mack and I promised your mother and Antoinette that I'll take care of you."

"I get it gramps. I just wish that tone came out of my father's voice." I murmured lowly as I stared down at the ground.

My dad abandoned my mother and me when I saw an infant. I think the signs might have shown when I was in my mother's womb. It hadn't bothered me much when I started seeing everyone around me get along with their parents and living happy lives and I have none of those titles in my life anymore. It was a real bummer to be honest.

My grandfather placed the pan on the counter and moved up to me and lifted my face with both his hands. I met his blue eyes that were identical to my mother's.

"Mack you listen to me. Never ever think like that again. Sure life isn't what we expect it to be but none of it was your fault you know that. You shouldn't feel bad for your mother's death, and you shouldn't feel bad about what you're feeling now. You've got me remember? Your old, Big Poppa by day. Famous ladies man by night." He said. I giggled as I rubbed his hand.

"Thanks gramps." I whispered.

He leaned in to kiss my forehead.

"Why don't you get ready for school after breakfast?" He told me.

I nodded and got off the counter and ran up to my room to get dressed for school today.

After eating breakfast with my grandfather, he handed me $30 for lunch today.

I took a quick glance at the clock and my wristwatch to see that I was five minutes late and the school bus was waiting for me outside, I took a quick bite at my last piece of sandwich and I grabbed my backpack and ran out of the house.

Just as I expected the bus was waiting outside but started moving as soon as I stepped out of my hut. I widened my eyes when it began driving away and the kids inside started laughing at me. I sighed.

Why didn't I realize the time was running out?

I reluctantly began turning my body away so that I could enter my house but was stopped when I heard the car honking. I smiled and turned around to see the red convertible.

She waved her hand up in the air and motioned for me to come over as she checked herself out in the rear mirror. I laughed and rolled my eyes as I began running towards the car. I threw my backpack on the backseat and entered the car by jumping over it and landing perfectly.

"Hey! These seats are Italian leather!" Alyssa shouted.

I laughed.

Ah, Alyssa…My best friend for as long as I could remember. She and I were complete opposites yet so similar.

First of all her appearance, she was more of a trend setter rather than a lay back kinda girl like I am. She had long wavy brown her but she prefers to have them straightened, light brown eyes, perfect round olive cheek-bones, and native skin.

She was a giddy, energetic yet confident girl. Some of the qualities I don't have but I love them on her. She reminded me a lot of Lela in that way.

Oh god, which just floods memories to me…

Lela and the gang from 'Wet Side Story'

To be honest, I try forgetting about what happened a few months ago but Brady always reminded me of all the fun times we had there that it was impossible to get away from. Don't get me wrong, I really enjoyed the whirlwind ride of 'Wet Sid Story' and dancing and singing for no apparent reason at all but it's a sad reminder of the one thing I hated leaving.

"So…How's my BSBAKBWLSFF of a friend!" She exclaimed as she took her shades off her face. I laughed at the unusual name.

"BSBAKBF?" I asked.

"**Best **surfer board and knuckle buster with lack of style **friend forever** silly!" She said casually. I frowned.

"What a long title." I commented. She smiled.

"I'm adorable aren't I?" She said in thought. I nodded. "But what an outfit you got there!" She said. I frowned as I stared down at my white loosey ruffled top and denim jeans.

"What?" I asked.

"That's too much buff!" She said.

"Buff's white right?" I asked. She nodded with her disgusted look. "And isn't buff like your favorite color?" I asked. She nodded slightly.

"Yeah seasonally…" She shrugged. I laughed. "I prefer it on toe-breaking days,"

"Right,"

"And by toe-breaking I mean-"

"Swinter!" I exclaimed. She nodded.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I've been your best friend for years now. I think I know you." I said. She shrugged and turned to look at herself on the rear mirror and began applying her mascara and lip-gloss. I rolled my eyes.

She shut her mascara and lip-gloss.

"Now, let's get to school." She said enthusiastically.

"You seem giddy to go to school," I told her.

She laughed.

"It's the end of summer Kenzie!" She began as she inserted her glasses and turned to grin at me. "Everything changes."

I laughed and she inserted her key in the ignition and began driving along the road.

"Ooh! I promised I'd text Brady as soon as I reach school." I said as I started typing hard on my phone and sending texts to my boyfriend.

Alyssa groaned lightly shutting her lip-gloss.

I was surprised she could drive whilst doing that without killing us.

"What?" I asked her.

She thought for a second before shaking her head.

"Nothing,"

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on. I know you and Brady aren't exactly really good friends so I know there's something." I said nudging her arm. She sighed.

"I mean I get that you two have a history together but it hasn't even been that long. Only for the summer, he is cute and all but you could do so much better. He's been making you distracted with all the surfing and I'm sure it'll come around when he distracts you from the school work as well!"

"Alyssa…"

"I mean. Don't get me wrong. Brady's hot! But you're more mature than that cartoon obsessed yoda."

I laughed at her predicament. She rolled her eyes as she stared at the road as we listened to some music from Echosmith.

"First of all, this is going to be the best semester ever! And Brady's isn't going to make me lose my focus…" I said trailing off as I saw two familiar faces walking by the road.

They were two girls wandering around like they were completely lost.

I could swear one looked so similar to Giggles!

Maybe my mind was just going crazy over the fact I miss those little rascals. Oh god! That reminds me of Rascal!

I have to literally stop forgetting about them and let go of everyone on "Wet Side Story". CheeChee, Struts, Seacat, Butchy, Lela, Tanner everyone!

Alyssa pulled up the school's driveway as even more cars pulled up on it. Ah, the smell of pure torture was floating in the whimsical air. You could smell the aniexty.

Alyssa and I got out of her car.

"Hey did you see those two girls walking on the side of the road as we drove past them a couple minutes ago?" I asked Alyssa.

"What girls?" She asked.

I nodded.

It was definitely all in my head. My subconscious we telling me that my friends from 50 years ago, on a hit musical broadway movie were in my neighborhood.

What could be the odds?! Me being an alien-zombie-vampire called Zorogg! And I drain peoples brains out.

Alyssa and I walked into the school premises.

A paper plane came flying at Alyssa and she ducked quickly.

"Hey watch my face!" She shouted. "God, to think I'm in a school filled with wild geese!"

I laughed as we walked up to mine and hers locker. I caught the sight of Austin Lahey talking to a group of his friends. I widened my eyes.

"Oh god..." I whispered as I looked away.

"What?" Alyssa asked and followed my previous gaze then turned back at me with wide eyes.

"Austin Jerk-face Lahey's still here?!" She exclaimed lowly.

I nodded just as shocked as she was.

Austin Lahey was my jerk of an ex-boyfriend, the captain of the volleyball team. I can't believe I dated the dude, not after what he did to me...

"I thought he was expelled or left the school or something like that? Whatever I thought he had vanished!" I murmured.

"I guess not." She said with a sympathetic grin. I sighed as I hid my face in the locker.

"I'm glad I have someone better than Austin. Someone who'd never hurt me."

"Anybody is frankly better than jerky Austin." She said.

"Even a goat?" I asked.

"If that's your taste nowadays. I'd be totally approving as long as it isn't Austin Lahey." She said in disgust at his name.

I laughed as grabbed my books that I needed and I shut my locker.

"I'd never date a goat."

"Hey, it's the 21st Century and Obama said don't judge!" She said raising her hands up in defense. I laughed then sighed when I saw Austin laughing loudly.

I can't believe he's all happy jolly after what he did!

"Okay." Alyssa began. "We're just going to walk past him. Give him the whole loop-di-loop finger, tell him to scoot and bam! He's hurt like a dog without his favorite chew toy."

"Or we could just walk past him and ignore him." I said raising my eyebrows. She groaned.

"Well if you take the fun out of that than yeah that'll work too." She replied. I sighed as we began walking past him.

"Say something," I asked just to make the ignoring task easier.

"Like what?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know anything!"

Our little conversation took the time off and we walked past him successfully! Yes!

"McKenzie!"

Well that happened...

I slowly turned around to see Austin running over to me. He flashed his cute smile that would manipulate any girl into liking him.

"Hey Austin," I mumbled inaudibly.

"So you haven't called me back?" He asked with a chuckle.

"You have some nerve waltzing up in here acting like you own the place and asking my best friend: 'Why she hasn't called you back'. Well news flash mister! You hurt her and there would be no way in hell you'd get a call from here."

"I know I'm sorry." He said. "But could you shut the hell up fancy face so that I could talk to her?"

"Oh no he didn't!" Alyssa said getting pumped up as she reached for her ear-rings.

"What's your damage?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Nothing, what's your damage?" Alyssa shouted at him as she took a step forward.

"Can't you see that I'm trying to have a friendly conversation with someone I care about and you just ruining. Or did you forget that you're supposed to be invisible?"

"Oh yeah, you want a piece of me?" Alyssa warned as she took a step forward. I stopped her.

"Forget it Aly, it's not even worth it." I said as I turned us around and began walking off. Austin gripped my arm. I glared back at him but soon died down when I felt his cold rock hard grip deepen.

"What are you doing to my girlfriend?" I heard Brady's voice reach my ears.

"Let go of her!" Brady said pulling me away from him and moving me behind him. Austin stared at him now.

"Lover boy came for the rescue." He chuckled and his gang came soon after.

"Leave. Now. Don't make me insist." Brady snarled giving him a look.

Austin stared angrily before hesitantly letting it go as he saw Brady's expression and walked away with his gang. Not without glaring at me first.

Brady turned back to face me. He held me by the arms.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded not looking up at him or the audience we had.

"I'm great! Thanks for asking." Alyssa commented.

Brady pulled me into hug.

"Get to class!" The voice of Coach Lesore coming from his megaphone. "Don't make me ask twice. Just because you're still angry at coming back to torture camp from Summer don't expect to be no school!"

Alyssa, Brady and I began sauntering to our classes which were Biology and History and began our day...

... ...

Afterschool Brady and I went over to the store to grab some things Big Poppa needed for tonight when I saw yet again two familar faces. This time they looked so much like Lela and Tanner. I told Brady about it and he told me I was just being delusional. I attested to that.

But my delusion might have grown when Lela's eyes met mine when we were at the clothing store. I was completely and utterly confused. I had to tell Brady I wanted to leave like ASAP!

Now we were currently in my bedroom trying to get some homework done but finding ourselves curling up to each other talking about our day and the great summer we had.

"That one time bucky bite your leg." Brady laughed, his chest rising. I joined in soon after.

"Because I hate turkey juice spilled all my jeans." I replied.

"You know that isn't true. My dog hates turkey."

"That's not what I remember seeing when he eat a flock of them." I giggled. Brady rolled his eyes.

I sighed.

"You think I made the right decision on staying? I mean my aunt was quite disappointed."

"Nah screw your aunt. I'm glad you're here, with me and we're riding the highest waves nobody ever rode!"

I laughed.

"We really need to get back to homework because your grammar isn't quite good." I teased. He mocked me as he mimicked my voice it a squeaky voice. I smiled as I moved a strand of his sandy blonde hair to the side.

"You're so beautiful," I said.

"Random!" He said in a commentator voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Can't I compliment my boyfriend? Seriously?"

"I don't hold a candle next to you." He said. I blushed. He was so corny and cheesy sometimes. "But there is Angelina Jolie."

I gasped.

"So you're comparing me to Angelina Jolie? The woman I hate the most in this world!"

"Oh do you now?" Brady asked suggestively. "What about all those videos of you dressing up like her as a kid?"

It took me seconds to register what he said and I gasped.

"Gramps showed you the videos?" I asked in complete humiliation. Brady laughed.

"He didn't have to. I caught him sleeping while watching them home vids. You were so cute in your tomb raider costume," He teased pinching my cheeks. I slapped his hands away.

"Oh stop it!"

We sat their in silence just feeling each other in each other's arms. I was slowly tracing circles on his chest and roaming my fingers around his buttoned up shirt as I sat in thought.

"What's going on that mind of yours Mack?" He asked.

I smiled.

"I miss Wet Side Story." I blurted out.

"Well that's a first. You'd usually rant about how much you never wanna be involved in it ever again."

"Well things have changed. I miss it. I've been having weird hallucinations lately. Where I'd see all of our friends at the strangest of places. I don't know what the conditions called."

"It's called 'missing your friends and wanting them back'" He said. I shook my head.

"You're the only one I want Brady."

"You've already got me baby," He said. I giggled.

Maybe I did just miss them a lot and I wanted to see them again but I don't think that'll ever happen and it should stay that way.

We chatted for more minutes...actually more like hours because it was getting darker outside.

I ran down the stairs to start locking up all the doors and closing the curtains when I heard the door being knocked. It sounded whimsical like only the most giddiest person would knock with.

The only person that popped into my head was Lela...

I sighed. It was probably Alyssa who was coming to throw her tantrums on me about her day.

The person knocked again impatiently.

"I'm coming! Hold your pants!" I exclaimed as I ran over. I unfurled the door and there stood about 6-8 people with confused, excited yet sad faces on their faces. Talk about mixed emotions.

Then one girl with sparkling grey-blue eyes met me. Her eyes widened. Same went for me!

"Lela!" I gasped.

"Ooh Mack! Thank goodness, we were..." The voice trailed off when I found myself falling onto the ground and everything blanked out.

Oh god...

**A/N: What did you all think? I hope you liked it! I loved writing this chapter a lot and bringing in my little twist.**

**I also loved writing the Brady and Mack moment. They're so cute for me. Please leave a review to say if I should leave it as a one shot or continue it! More to tell! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! I'm sorry for the wait but hope this helps. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Brady's POV**_

I was currently paging through the book Mack started reading last week. It was the new Bethany Hamilton book. I wasn't so surprised because Bethany Hamilton was Mack's idol.

As I waited on her by throwing my complete focus on the book, I was distracted by voices vaporizing in the air downstairs. I didn't know Mack had guests over?

Then almost immediately I heard girls scream and feet shuffling came into the house. I jumped off the bed and began running down the stairs.

"Oh Mack,"

"I think she's dead."

"We killed Mack!"

"You killed Mack!"

"She's not breathing!"

Those were the voice that only belonged to…That is totally impossible.

"What's going on-?"

I stopped when I saw all the eyes of my friends from 50 years ago reach mine. Lela, Tanner, Butchy, Chee-Chee, Lugnut and Seacat stared at me as they hovered over an unconscious Mack.

"Brady!"

This isn't right…

What were they all doing here?

"Oh no…"

… …

_**Mack's POV**_

"Mack?" I heard Brady's distinct voice ring my ears. I slowly fluttered my eyes to see the ceiling of the hut and Brady's brown eyes filled with concern. He sighed then laughed in relief.

"Oh you're alive."

I uncaringly lifted my body off the couch – which I was probably set on by Brady – with my hand rubbing the top of my forehead. I must've past out.

"Whoa." I uttered. "I just had the strangest dream that all the characters from 'Wet Side Story' were at my house. It was really freaky Brady."

"Mack-"

"I mean like the kind of freaky you'd wake up in an old person's body! At least that makes more sense than all the characters of '_Wet Side Story' _entering our world. I think I'm going crazy. There is no way they'd be-"

Brady cut me off my shifting my face to the side where I saw Lela, Tanner, Butchy, Lugnut, Chee-Chee and Seacat standing in a awkwardly straight stance like they were about to take their mugshots.

I widened my eyes and glared at Brady then back at the group then back at Brady who just nodded with a knowing smile.

I guess the dream wasn't actually a dream after all…

"No, no, no!" I exclaimed as I immediately got off the couch. "This is not happening! I refuse to believe it! No!"

"Mack?"

"Nope, Brady you're not going to convince me otherwise. This is not happening! La La…One Sheep, Two Sheep, Three Sheep."

"Mack, please," Brady said walking up to me. I shook my head.

"Believe me. I am as shocked as you are."

"Brady. They're not supposed to be here!"

I just began pacing around.

"Can we have a moment?" He asked the gang as he began moving them out of the house and they stammered a few things and Brady assured them we'll talk to them in a few minutes then he shut the door on them.

Brady slowly pulled me by the hand and we walked over to the kitchen and he whispered to me.

"Where else should they go?"

"Back where they came from!" I half shouted, half whispered. I sighed, "Which is apparently 50 years ago!"

"Look. We'll figure it out. I'm surprised to see them myself. But it isn't so bad."

"Isn't so bad? Really Brady?" I questioned him. "These guys are in a way different dimension than we are in. They're not at a place where they'd just blurt things out, have music numbers, or surf like they're floating on cloud 9 and never getting their hair wet! Tell me what you think of that?"

He seemed a little guilty now.

"It's a bad thing?" He said in more of a question.

"Of course it's bad!" I exclaimed.

This isn't right…

"Look. Let's hear them out. Listen to what they have to say and we'll figure it out from there."

"Right, okay. We'll figure it out." I said sarcastically. "What if we can't get them back to 'Wet Side Story' and they're stuck here forever. Huh? What do you have to say about that?"

"We'll figure it out."

"Is it a bad time to tell you that we cannot find the others?" We heard Tanner call out from behind the door.

Brady and I stared at each other.

There were more?!

I ran over to the door and immediately opened it to see the gang with wide grins on their faces.

"What do you mean the others?"

"And what do you mean you can't find them?" Brady said as he came over to my side.

Now we've got more things to worry about…

… …

**A/N: What did you think of that chapter? I'll be updating this story a lot but with my busy schedule you have to please bear with me. I might update the next chapter later today too so look out for that one. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought.**

**Also, feel free to tell me what you'd like to see in future chapters. You're part of this journey as much as I am. So review! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Continuations of Mack's POV hope you guys enjoy it…**

Brady and I waited for them to continue as we invited them into the house and we sat in the living room. They commented on how fluffy the couches were whilst I still had a hard time processing the fact that all my friends from 50 years ago were here! In the present world!

"So?"

"So what?" Lela asked with a giddy smile as she sat tucked under Tanner's arms.

I sighed and Brady chuckled apologetically.

"You were just about start explaining why you came here and where the rest are?"

She looked in thought for a moment with a puzzled look before she exclaimed in realization. Finally!

"Ooh right!"

"The reason why we came here was to see where guys lived." Butchy said.

"Really nice place, the décor is beautiful isn't it?" Lela said and everyone else agreed to that statement.

"I love the silvery thing-a-bobs. It makes the area pop!" She squeaked as she popped her bubblegum and laughed her signature giggle.

"But these things are confusing to me!" Lela said flicking the porch light. Brady chuckled.

1960s people have really short attention spans…

"Don't mean to be rude or anything but can we focus here?! We're on a role here." I said. More like no role at all if you ask me.

"Oh right." Lela exclaimed then turned to Tanner signaling for him to continue.

"We came to see where you lived and then we found ourselves coming out of the water breathless and we were soaking wet."

"I'm still shivering ya know!" Seacat said.

"Seacat's frizzy hair wasn't noticeable!"

"Anyway, we met this weird looking guy with a porcupine in his head!"

"What's a porcupine?" Chee-Chee asked nonchalantly. Lela and Tanner rolled their eyes and Chee-Chee pouted her lips.

I almost laughed at their description of a Mohawk.

"So we found ourselves splitting up to follow your tracks for weeks, then they turned into months of searching..." He said then stopped himself as he began counting with his fingers. "Help me out Seacat?"

Brady stopped him.

"It's okay. We get it." He laughed. Tanner nodded flashing his mannequin teeth.

"So where are the rest?"

"How should we know? We came here to ask for help finding them too." Butchy finally said.

"Giggles and Rascal are missing!" Tanner said dramatically and the entire gang gasped.

Whoa! It was just like one of those CSI moments.

"And so is Struts!" Lela gasped and the gang gasped in return.

"But I thought you guys all met up somewhere? I mean if you all split then how come the six of you found your way back to each other?" I asked curiously.

"Well funny thing." Butchy laughed nervously and so did the entire gang.

"We all had an argument on where to split away and we kind of, maybe, sort of, told Giggles, Struts and Rascal to never come back."

Both Brady and I's eyes widened.

"What?"

"And they told us never to speak to them again and now we can't find them."

"Let me rephrase that: What?!" I exclaimed jumping off the couch widening my eyes.

This is definitely not happening.

"So that's why we need your help." Lela said staring at us with her grey eyes so sincere, filled with worry and pain.

"Mack, we have to help them." Brady said getting up from his seat on the couch. "Think about what will happen to the 'you know what'…" He said clearly implying the movie. I sighed.

There are so many questions I needed to ask them like how they got here? Or how they spent months alone? Did they have anything to eat? Did they have shelter? Oh dear god! I hope they didn't start singing out of nowhere!

But I also thought of how they shouldn't be here and that they should be back in the movie where it all began. Not in the real world.

"Okay." I suddenly said.

They all exclaimed happily.

"Cowabunga!" they all exclaimed.

"Cowabunga," Brady said getting into the spirit. I turned to glare at him. He shrugged and I just rolled my eyes as I began walking into the kitchen.

"Do you guys want anything to eat?" He asked them.

"Oh we're full." They replied and he nodded and he began following my trails as I paced around the kitchen.

"Mack?"

"I can't. I just can't."

"It's okay." He assured.

"What if they get noticed by people? What if they already did?"

"I'm pretty sure the only people that would notice the characters from 'Wet Side Story' are probably dead or very old." He said with a chuckle.

"It's not funny Brady." I said giving him a light punch in the gut. But I also couldn't contain my own giggling erupting from my throat.

Then almost immediately the doorbell rang of my house. The gang gasped.

"Do you guys hear bells?" Lugnut asked as he stared at his surroundings.

I suddenly found myself walking up to the door.

"Uh…who is it?" I asked.

"Buzz Light-year, who do you think it is?!" Alyssa's voice reached through the door. I widened my eyes and turned around to glare at Brady then to the gang. He nodded.

"Open this door!" Alyssa called out.

Brady began scattering the group away but they refused and wanted to know what was going on.

"I know this door is open!" She shouted. "I'm giving you three seconds. One…"

Brady was now trying to push them all into the closet but not all of them could fit.

"Two…"

Brady then motioned for them to follow him.

"Three…"

Brady was out of sight but the gang was too slow to follow.

I opened the door.

"It's about time you opened this door. I was about you ruin your gramps antic door!" She said. I laughed at her as I tried hiding them.

"So?"

"So?"

"Kenzie, you're my friend and I love you so much!"

"Love you too. I'm so glad you feel that way Aly."

She sighed.

"Are you going to let me in or not?" She asked as she tried going past me. I stopped her.

"No!" She frowned.

"Why?"

Way to go Mack!

"Uh…Because it'll be better if we talked outside, it's really hot in here and no air-condition. Let me just close the door right here." I said slowly maneuvering myself out of the house slightly and standing on the porch with my best friend.

She stared at me with a concerned look.

"What are you hiding from me?" She asked.

"What? Nothing," I told her as I wrinkled my nose slightly and laughed nervously.

"You're lying." She said.

"How would I be lying?"

"You wrinkle your nose everytime you tell a lie. Again, I know you Kenzie!" She said.

"I assure you Aly, I'm being completely honest here that I'm not hiding a thing." I said trying my best not to wrinkle my nose. She stared at me deeply for a moment before nodding convinced.

"Anyway, I brought the coco butter and avocados for tonight." She said signaling to the bag she had in her hand. I frowned. "You know what today is tonight?"

"We're eating avocado for dinner?"

"No dweeb! We're having our Mani's and pedi's for the beach party!"

"Isn't the Beach Party on Saturday?"

"No Captain Obvious. But nobody said anything about prepping beforehand." She said. I nodded.

"I don't think I'm going." I told her.

"Why would you not? It's like the ultimate place to be this weekend!"

"I know but I don't think-"

"Oh is that Bethany Hamilton?" She gasped as she pointed at the Fareast. I gasped and followed her gaze.

She moved me away then entered the house.

"Wait Alyssa!" I called out.

She stared at the house in suspicion only to see Brady sprawled across the couch watching a documentary. The gang were nowhere in sight. Luckily! He gave Aly a salute hello.

"Sup _Demon-_ica?" he said to her. She glared at him and rolled her eyes at his immaturity.

"Very funny doofus worm." She replied then turned around to face me.

"So what were you going to ask me?"

"How about those Mani's and Pedi's?" I asked her.

She squealed happily and began running up to my bedroom.

I stared at Brady in relief.

"That was a close one!"

"So what are we going to do with them from now on?" I asked him as I sat beside him and lay my head on his lap and he stroked my hair.

"I don't know. But it's either we keep them away from human contact or try to make them blend in."

He was right.

But how were we going to do that?

… …

**A/N: Ooh drama…Please review! **

**Tell me what to write next! I appreciate all your thoughts. Keep them coming please.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mack's POV**_

"How did you get rid of them?" I asked Brady as I sat comfortably in his arms. Brady sighed.

"I hid them somewhere safe where they won't be noticed." Brady assured me, however, it didn't sound too convincing to me.

"Are you sure?" I conjectured, giving him my best glare.

He chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry Mack. They're okay, and where they are is very comfortable so they won't give anything away. I promise." He reassured me.

I nodded slightly.

Brady and I sat for a few minutes in each other's arms until we heard feet shuffling from the closet. My body jerked up from Brady's arms and I frowned slightly as I heard noises echoing around the house.

"Ouch!" I heard a shriek.

I frowned and glared at Brady who had a nervous face as he slightly hid his face away from my gaze.

I jumped off the couch and began sauntering fast over to the supply closet.

"Stop that!"

"You kicked me first!"

"Ooh! I know that's not me. Slowly remove your hand from there mister!" I heard Chee-Chee's voice erupting.

"It's so dark in here!" Lela cried out. "I don't like this game."

I spun around to glare at Brady who followed me from behind.

"You locked them in the supply closet and told them to play Hide-and-go-Seek?" I questioned as if it was rhetorical to ask. He shrugged and surrendered his arms.

"I didn't know what else to do. I panicked!" Brady exclaimed.

I groaned and rolled my eyes as I opened the supply closet to see the entire gang fall out almost in unison causing all the supplies to fall out with them. I widened my eyes.

How could they all even fit in there? Let alone breathe!

"Are you guys okay?" I asked in complete concern.

They looked extremely cluttered and when they came out I could have literally heard a bone snap.

Lela, Tanner, Butchy, Seacat, Lugnut came out and released the breaths they held in.

"That was like at Big Mommas on rush hour!" Lela stated.

"Which is every hour," Tanner added.

I looked between everyone and realized that somebody was missing…

Chee-Chee…

"Where's Chee-Chee?" I asked the gang.

Then I suddenly heard a groan coming from the closet and I ran over to see Chee-Chee in a dissembled state as she rubbed her forehead, yet her hair staying as 'poppy' as ever. They almost squashed that little girl to death!

I widened my eyes and immediately helped her up.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. She winced at a sudden strike of pain hit her and dizzied away but I held her balance so she couldn't tip over her extremely petite body.

"I think I dreamt I was trapped in the princess castle." She oozed. Everyone stared at her with raised eyebrows and she just shrugged. "What?"

They shook their heads.

Then suddenly, we heard the screaming of Lela which grabbed our attention almost immediately as we spun our heads at her.

"O-on your shoulder!" She screamed as she motioned to Chee-Chee who slowly lingered her eyes to her shoulder to see a huge tarantula spider crawling up her bare skin and she released a piercing, squeaky scream which involuntarily caused the rest of the gang –except Brady and me – to scream.

Lela grabbed hold of the nearest object she could find and came charging towards her but Brady stopped her almost immediately by picking her up by the waist.

"W-wait!" he said to her. "You don't want to do that."

"Let me down you goon!" She kicked and screamed.

"It's just Sucker." He told her.

"Sucker?" I questioned as I frowned in befuddlement.

"The spider sucks people's blood!" Tanner cried out in agony, as he began running around the room which involuntarily caused the gang to follow. Chee-Chee shook her body and the spider fell onto the ground.

"It's a vampire spider!"

Brady shook his head.

"No. No. It's my pet spider." Brady said, sauntering over to where the spider was and picked it up and brought it to his face. "It's Sucker Billy. The tarantula I got in Australia,"

"You have a pet spider in my house and you didn't tell me?" I questioned as I glared at Brady. He had a nervous look on his face as he shrugged.

"Well I-" He began but I shushed him and everyone else as I heard footsteps coming from up the stairs. I widened my eyes and immediately hurried everyone back into the closet and closed it and pulled Brady by the hand and ran over to the couch.

Alyssa popped her head at us with a confused look spread across her face.

"What's going on down here? Sounds like a circus party I wasn't invited to?" She asked.

Brady and I laughed nervously in unison.

"No. Are you crazy? What party? Who are you?" I panicked and laughed as I played with the bracelet on my hand. Alyssa frowned at me.

God! Somebody help.

Brady rolled his eyes.

"Nah, we were just watching some dumb action movie with the volume all the way up so…sorry we ruined your little spar treatment." Brady teased.

Alyssa screwed her eyes viciously at him.

"So are you coming up?" Alyssa asked me, completely ignoring Brady's presence. I looked back at Brady who shrugged I turned back to my friend who stood there waiting.

"Um…yeah sure, I'll be up there soon." I smiled. She nodded then walked off.

"Yeah and leave some cookies from the tea party for me!" Brady called out and I slapped his chest even though it was kinda funny. I immediately got up from the couch when the coast was clear and began running back to the closet but was stopped when I heard the home line go off.

I stared back at Brady who motioned to the closet filled with our 1962 friends.

"Where should I leave them?" He asked.

"Uh…" I began as I stared back at the ringing telephone then back at Brady. "The kitchen,"

He nodded then ran over to the supply closet and filed them all out and I went over to the telephone and saw that the Caller ID came from my Grandpa.

I answered.

"Grandpa?" I asked.

"Mack. Sweetheart, how are you?" He asked. I spun around to see Brady having troubles with the gang.

"Right now?" I asked. "To be honest…I'm a little flustered." I laughed.

"I told you about surfing early, but nobody listens to ole papa bear." He teased. I laughed.

"Anyway, I have something to tell you…" He began. "I bet you're a little worried why I'm not home yet but I have a perfectly good reason. You know Uncle Jack right?"

Uncle Jack. My Big Poppa's very close friend here around the neighborhood and who's also apparently Brady's grandfather…how ironic isn't it. He was probably one of the coolest grandparents you'd ever meet –right next to mine of course– and I wouldn't be surprised why they're so close, however, they're very competitive with each other which makes it even better.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Well he just told me that he and a group of ole friends are heading to a fishing trip at _Mahi Mahi_ and they had one last spot for another member so they picked me." He told me.

I widened my eyes.

That was just perfect!

I suddenly heard the voice of Alyssa reaching my ears and I spun my head around to see her with a towel wrapped around her head.

"Hey Kenzie, I think we'll need a lot more avocado than we thought. Let me head to the kitchen." She informed me as she began descending the staircase.

I looked to see Brady sauntering over, and the gang following his trail. My eyes bulged and I immediately motioned them to move back and the scurried quickly away.

Alyssa stared at me confusedly and I laughed.

"Stupid fly," I smiled.

She nodded then mumbled something under her breath.

"Uh…I'm sure what we have is fine." I assured her. She nodded then ran back up the stairs and when I made sure the coast was clear, I motioned for the gang to head to the kitchen.

"Mack?" I heard my Granddad's voice call from the phone and I widened my eyes realizing I didn't keep him on hold.

"Sorry, Granddad." I cleared my throat. "You were saying?"

"Well. We left a couple of hours ago and I totally forgot to tell you because we were too caught up in all the fun." He said. I laughed out loud. "We may be old but we do know how to have fun."

I giggled.

"Sure thing grandpa." I laughed. "So how long did you say you were staying there again?"

"For two weeks sweetheart,"

Great! So that gave Mack and Brady two weeks to get the gang back to _Wet Side Story_ before her grandfather came back from his trip.

"I really hope you'll be okay alone. I can get the first ride back here if you-" He insisted.

"No. Enjoy yourself grandpa. Don't worry. Let me get into all kinds of trouble here." I laughed.

"Hearing you say that only makes me worry Mack," He said. I tapered my eyes.

"Seriously, have fun. I'll be okay." I assured him with the most convincing tone I could muster.

He was quiet for a while.

Until I heard him sigh over the phone which caused me to I mentally sighed in relief knowing he took it. _Yes!_

"Okay, well… I asked Brady's family to help you out if you need anything at all." He affirmed.

"Thank you, Grandpa." I said.

"I'll call you back first thing in the morning. Good night Mack," He told me.

"Night, Grandpa." I dismissed then hung up the phone.

"So he's not going to be here?" I heard Brady's voice reach my ears. I spun around to see him standing five feet away from me with his hands in his pockets, leaning against the frame of the couch with his hair flopped just the right way.

I found it hot in some strange way…

Now's not the time Mack!

"Uh…yeah, for two weeks." I said as I set the phone back on its stand.

He nodded.

"What are they doing?" I asked as I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed. He shrugged.

"They're too preoccupied being fascinated by the water dispensed fridge and Dr. Thunder." He said. I laughed.

Then I sighed.

"What are we going to do Brady?" I asked him as I stared at the ground. This was not what I envisioned for a perfect reunion with our friends.

"Hey," Brady murmured as he came over to me. He held me by the hands and lifted my chin up. "We've got two weeks to get to that right?"

I nodded.

"I just really hope it works." I sighed.

He snickered.

"It will." He replied and then I felt his warm, soft lips press against my temple. I smiled as I moved my face on the crook of his neck and then he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Brady, my Knight in Shining Board Shorts." I repeated the words he said to Lela back in the movie. He laughed. "I'm sorry that I'm being on edge-"

"Hey, don't worry. Mom's are worse." He laughed. I lifted my head and pulled away as the thought came into my head. "Mack, I'm sorry I didn't-"

"I know." I replied.

He looked disappointed and pained…at himself.

"I think I better attend my other problem," I told him and walked off, up the stairs to my bedroom to see vanilla scented smoke vaporizing the air. I coughed as I tried to fan away the clogged up air.

"What the heck is this? Your own personal sauna?" I asked Alyssa.

Alyssa was lying on my bed.

"Actually, yes," I heard her reply. "I thought maybe I should try something new since you were too busy with Brady."

I rolled my eyes.

Then she switched the ceiling fan on and rushed over to open the windows and the smoke vanished gradually.

"So, what are you hiding from me?" She questioned as she sat crossed legged on the bed. I frowned.

"I'm not hiding anything." I shrugged.

She screwed her eyes at me and even took the liberty to insert her glasses on so she can locate any giveaway. I had to be precise with the truth.

"Okay, I believe you." She said. I rolled my eyes. "For now…"

I tapered my eyes yet again as I sat on the bed with her.

"Still can't believe you don't wear these awesome glasses to school." I said as I swiftly took them away from her.

"Yeah…I really don't know hey…Because I have a reputation to protect!" She said as if it were obvious. I smiled at her silliness.

"You're perfect just the way you are Aly." I told her. "Don't put on a _fake_ smile because somebody could be falling in love with your _true_ smile."

"Hey, you took that from me!" She accused. I motioned to her, signaling that she just got the answer.

"And we have a winner!" I exclaimed.

She giggled.

"You remember Spencer right?" She questioned.

"Of course I remember him. He's the guy you've been crushing on since Kindergarten." I answered.

"It hasn't been that long." She blushed. "And plus, you hardly even knew him then." Alyssa said.

"Which is why I know him because he's in my High School, Aly." I told her as if it were obvious.

She rolled her hazel eyes.

"Alright, fine. You don't have to be sarcastic about it." She said. I smiled. "Anyway, I hear he's going to ask someone out to the Beach Party this Saturday,"

"Oh…well, that's cool!" I exclaimed satirically.

"Stop with the sarcastic remarks Kenzie!" She rolled her eyes. I nudged her arm. "Anyway, I really hope he'll ask me. I mean of course he will…Right?"

I shrugged.

"I already have my date downstairs." I laughed. She sighed then lay back on the bed with her head fitting perfectly on the pillow.

"He's just so different than most guys. He's not the cool bad boy type, he's just…_Spencer_, kind eyes, beautiful smile and striking dimples. He's amazing…"

"Okay, little miss Team Spencer. You want something to drink?" I asked my best friend.

"All I want is to be dancing in his arms, in the candlelight and fireworks shooting up in the moonlight." She recited.

"Orange juice it is!" I stated as I got off the bed and began running down the stairs. I was immediately met by two eager faces, and four with the same amount of sternness.

"So, what do you do at a Beach Party?" Lela asked.

I widened my eyes…

This ain't good…

… …

**A/N: How did you like that chapter huh? Review please, for the next chapter update to come soon. Again, I've terribly sorry for the delay I just haven't been brainstorming much on the plot but I assure you, I'm fine now Lol. I was listening to the playlist I made for this chapter and it kinda gave me tons of motivation hey…anyway. We'll be experiencing tons of bombshells and cliffhangers on next chapters so get ready, grab a box of popcorn and slushies! **

**And enjoy the waves…**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Brady's POV**_

Things have been going crazy down here. Actually, things have been going bonkers ever since the whole 'trapped in another dimension which is also known as a 1962 musical folktale' situation.

Even though our little epidemic that we're in must seem like really crazy but I actually and genuinely am really stocked to see my friends again!

Mack...not so much...

She's having a really rough time wrapping all of this. Though I do understand her point of view on the situation that 'they can't be here' but it really isn't so bad come to think of it. We saw their world and it's only fair that they saw our natural world but hey...I'm a guy! What do you expect?

Anyway...

Mack was so persistent to do whatever it took to get the gang back to Wet Side Story and the only way to do that is if we'd wait for another storm...which was in two days.

This must've been the greatest news ever but there was one problem that really gave us a kick to the knee.

It was on the day of the Beach Party.

We knew this because we visited a certain bookkeeper at an old bookshop.

She was this really old -okay not that old, probably in her late 50s or something but still old judging from the 19th century language she uses and the countless wrinkles on her face- lady who apparently is a fortune teller and can foresee the future.

I can't say I'm not surprised because she actually has the dresscode for it.

Hipster-like, long dark as the night sky hair, with Hippy tendancies...

And I can literally remember the encouraging words of advice she gave us.

_"I see grave danger coming your way and you need to be alert because everything might just disappear..."_

I don't know what scared me most, what she said or that mole sticking out of her chin. Creepy!

Anyway, after that, we went back to the Mack's house where we found the gang preoccupied in the electrical appliances there.

Mack almost reprimanded them to stop breaking her TV when Tanner and Seacat fiddled around with the cables. I laughed at the sight.

When all the energy ceased around the house, I found it as a time to bring up the most important quen of all.

What were we going to do with them?

This however, stirred up confusion between the gang but only just made sense to Mack.

What were we really going to do with them? What were we going in hiding them from civilization? Will they cooperate?

So many things could go wrong with the situation we're currently in.

Good thing we have one less thing to worry about with Mack's granddad being gone.

The further question that needed to be answered was where did they stay these past few months?

You wouldn't believe the answer...

_Flashback_

**"So, you came all the way from...where you came from to find us right?" Mack began. **

**They nodded.**

**"Yeah, we followed your tracks when you ran over to the ocean. We thought, 'Hey, let's go visit them and see their wonderful home' and got us here. Did I mention how beautiful your home is? The decor is amazing!" Lela complimented as she stared at her surroundings. Mack tapered her eyes.**

**"But realizing that your home is really big! We kind of got lost looking for you." Tanner replied whilst staring at his girlfriend as if she were the most prettiest flower in all of the galaxy. **

**"At least one good thing came out of the experience. Was I got to know this wonderful creature." He said huskily, his voice very low and loving for effect.**

**Everyone cooed, except for Butchy who just growled under his breath. You could sense the protectiveness in his tone. **

**Mack and I smiled.**

**"Ooh! And also this wonderful lady who was kind enough to let us stay in her house." Lela squeaked.**

**"Yeah, I think her name was Ms. Rocket?" Seacat pointed out confusedly.**

**"Yeah I think that was her!"**

**"No, it was Ms. Rosenburg from Valley Lake." Lela rolled her eyes.**

**Mack widened her eyes.**

**"Oh really?" Mack exclaimed. I frowned and nudged her arm lightly.**

**"You know her?" I questioned. **

**She hesitated. "Uh..." She shook her head. "No. Never heard of her." **

**"Oh well. She was really sweet and nice and allowed all of us to stay in her backyard." Lela said.**

**"Except for when it came to her roses." Lugnut retorted in his ever so popular accent.**

**"That's because she found you stepping over them and peeing on them like a water pipe!" Butchy said. **

**The gang erupted in complete laughter.**

**"So you were all okay for the past few months?" I asked. **

**"Yes!" They replied in unison.**

**"That was until we got kidnapped by those two mid-evil scientists but we managed to escape but then that only led to the fight..."**

End Of Flashback

Then it kind of picked up where it left off with the seperating of Struts, Rascal and Giggles. We also needed to find a way to get them back.

Mack and I needed a break from all the craziness so far, so today, we decided that it was best to just go out and leave the gang with my Great-Grandmother in keeping them out of trouble -she wouldn't be much help because all she did was sleep in her old rocking chair.

Whilst Mack was out with Alyssa -who by the way, I need to establish a proper ambush on for payback for what she did to me- and I just thought I'd go dirt biking with one of my crazy friends...Devon.

Devon and I have been friends since Freshmen year. Initially, he had a crush on Mack first and decided to introduce me to her. You could say that he hated me when he found out we started dating but soon got over it as he started developing awkward feelings for the captain cheerleader. Best dude you'd ever meet!

Devon and I met up at the station as we took a break and pulled off our helmets. I smiled at him.

"Wasn't that just an awesome session?" He asked.

"Yeah but you have to admit. My forward flip was the best?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"It was a'right!" He replied.

I sighed.

"But I guess we weren't the only ones who got the memo?" He said distractedly as he motioned to the track. I spun around to see Jackson aka Motor-Boy doing one of his best backside 570 and his backward-forward flip and his killer signature move 'Tears of Blood!'

"He's such a jerk! Thinking his the best." Devon said as we were completely mesmerized by his tricks.

"An _awesome _jerk!" We both said in unison.

Motor-Boy came over to us with the girls screaming for him, all dressed up in his tight yellowed gear the latest ZTee addition and his Honda X-Ray. So awesome!

He pulled off his helmet and shook his shoulder length wavy hair to the side and flashed a grin to the girls as he walked over to us pulling his bike with him.

"Sup little runts!" He said as he walked passed us. Devon and I stared back at him as he walked over to his base.

"I want to be him so bad."

"I want to be him extremely bad."

The track siren went off, signalizing our time out and Devon and I left to our changing rooms.

"Yeah, you see. I think I'm going to ask Kim Danes to the Beach Party this Saturday." Devon said.

"Ya know that's just around the corner dude."

"Yeah which is why I'm going to use my one-week plan to wow her! I'm going to ask her out like nobody would ever do. I'll hire some french Contortionists if I have too." He said.

I laughed.

"Well good luck." I smiled.

"You know. I could ask your girlfriend Mack? She seems pretty good looking to go to the party with." He teased.

"Watch it." I warned. He laughed. "But she's a little tensed right now so if only if that took to make her happy. I doubt she'll go." I told him.

"So you're going to be a lonely cat?" He guffawed. I smiled and wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Oh come on. I thought you'd never ask! Of course I'll go to the party with you!" I said.

He glared at me.

I laughed.

_... ..._

_**Mack's POV**_

Alyssa and I were currently at this boutique store by the Kantiki Beach Mall, looking at a variety of dresses that were available.

Of course, I wasn't the one running through the clothing because I wasn't so interested in the latest fashion trends; I just wanted to wear something I was comfortable in. So it was pretty hard to concentrate.

And I was also double taking the door in hopes of finding the rest of the gang like Giggles, Struts and Rascal however, everyone in Hawaii is either bleach blonde, always chewing bubble gum and hyperactive. Dear god!

"This is the one!" Alyssa called out, pulling me away from my train of thought. I snapped my head at her to see her holding a black dress with white straps, and diamonds engraved on it. I raised my eyebrow.

"It has a dash of bling."

"Yeah, you said that about the last ten dresses." I laughed. She pouted as stared back at it then shrugged and threw it back on the rack.

"You know, Kenzie, this is one of the most important days of our lives so we have to embrace it." She gushed. I chuckled and nodded.

"The most important day of anyone's life would be to graduate High School." I said.

"You know Mack, I really do wonder how we've ever came to be friends." Alyssa pointed out jokingly.

I giggled.

What the heck! Looking at a few dresses won't hurt right?

Right?!

I walked over to where she had been skimming through racks and I'll have to say, a few outfits caught my eye, most aren't really my style but some I'd consider to endure, like this one outfit that looked like a dress but was actually a jumpsuit! And the what made it even more awesome was that the lady mannequin stood beside a O'Neil 200X 1st Addition Surfer-Board. I've been waiting for that for weeks maybe even months!

"Let's see…" She hummed.

She gasped at the fifteenth…no…fiftieth dress that she laid eyes on.

"What do you think of this one?" Alyssa called out. I spun around to see her holding mini red floral dress. I smiled.

"It's really nice." I complimented as I remember that floral dress back at Wet Side Story at the party at Big Momma's.

"You should wear it." She said handing it to me. I shook my head. "Come on, this might very well be the last greatest dress in the world but you wouldn't know because you won't try it on."

I stared at it then darted my eyes over to the price tag. $359!

"It should be great because it's very pricey!" I said to Alyssa. "I should not be holding this."

I handed it back to her but she pushed it away and glared up at me.

"Try it!" She demanded.

I sighed in defeat and spun around and trotted my way to the changing room.

About 15 minutes later I heard Alyssa call out.

"You coming?" She asked.

"Okay. I don't know but I feel like there's a huge snake in her." I said as I stared at the slithery looking thing.

"Then kick it!"

"Yeah if I kick it, it will swallow my foot and then my entire body." I replied.

"Then jump over it!" She said. I sighed. "Will you come over here!"

I closed my eyes as I reluctantly unfurled the curtain and stood in front of her. . She gasped.

I blushed lightly.

"What do you think? I probably look ridiculous." I laughed.

"Are you dead?" She questioned. "Read my lips: "You look G-O-R-G Gorgeous! Mamazita!"

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"You should see yourself in the mirror and see how beautiful you are." She said as she stood up and faced me to the mirror. "You look like a Beach Princess."

I smiled at my friend.

"Nothing holds a candle on you." I said. She smiled.

"Oh I know," She said. She sighed as she stared at my outfit, biting her bottom lip. "There's something missing..." She said.

I frowned.

"Ooh! You need shoes." She exclaimed as she spun around. I giggled.

Then I caught a glimpse of a familiar figure standing across the room. Long bleach blonde hair falling gracefully down her shoulders.

But...she was standing with someone unfamiliar...

An older man in fact.

He caught my gaze and gave me one of the most sly, sinister grins you could ever come across with, it was immediately uncomfortable to even come in contact with.

I immediately spun around to see that the man and the familiar person disappeared between the customers barging in. I frowned.

That was strange.

"Mack? What's wrong? Looks like you saw a ghost!" Alyssa laughed. I smiled slightly.

"Yeah," I smiled.

Alyssa and I searched throughout the store, looking at more dresses...well she was.

I was just fascinated by the boards plastered on the walls.

I was suddenly distracted by the sounds of two indivduals arguing like nuts.

"I saw this shoe first!"

"Sweetheart, there are varieties of shoes in this store. Pick your choice but this is mine!"

"No it's mine!"

Then they suddenly fell onto the ground rolling around with their weights with the shoe in between them.

"It's mine!"

That voice sounded familiar and it could only belong to...

"Give it to me you crazy freak!"

Alyssa's voice too!

They finally got up from the ground and security came rushing over to them.

"Ladies!"

"Security, I just laid eyes on these pair of shoes and she just came at them the moment I reached for them."

"Because I saw them first!" Lela snarled.

"For a brunette, you're not that smart sweetie!"

"I'm as bright as ever! I surf now!" She beamed. Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"May I take these shoes and I'll be on my way?" Alyssa asked.

"Not if I take them first!" Lela stated as she snatched them away and falling over a customer which caused another customer to follow and the rest to fall as well, forming a sort of domino chase and the last follower caused the curtains draped around the room to fall onto the ground and this huge vase to shatter on the floor. I hope it wasn't expensive!

I widened my eyes at the scene, people clutching their heads. I immediately ran over to the two girls who were being help back by the security and the manager looking furious.

"What? Why me? I don't even know her

"I know these guys! Stop!" I ushered. The manager glared at me.

"If you know them then I suggest you take them as far away from here as possible!" She snarled. I nodded as the security let go of them and I pulled them along with me.

So glad she didn't mention the vase!

When we reached out of the store, Alyssa groaned and held her bag up.

"I never wanna relive that gruesome moment ever again. Never in my wildest dreams have I..." She trailed off as she met eyes with an irritated yet embarrassed Lela. "Who the hell are you?"

I stepped in.

"Uh..." I hummed in nervousness. "My cousin...Araya."

"You never mentioned having a cousin?" Alyssa asked.

Okay! I panicked.

"That's because you never asked." I laughed nervously. Lela stared at me and I just shrugged.

"Okay. What's your last name?" Alyssa asked. Lela was about to reply but I stopped her.

"Hilou-Ailani-Sincow-Salamanca..." I replied. Alyssa and Lela frowned at me.

"Okay." Alyssa nodded then began talking in Polynesian. Oh god!

"Uh...you know-"

Then Lela replied in the same language. I frowned. I didn't know she could speak Poly?

"Okay...I believe you." Alyssa said. "But she better not get in my way again." She warned then flashed a smile. "I mean, have a good day!"

She rolled her eyes and left.

Well at least we got our outfits!

I glared at Lela who gave me a sheepish smirk.

I sighed.

We need to figure out a way to get them back where they came from fast!

... ...

**A/N: I'd just like to start off by saying how grateful I am by the huge amount of support I'm getting for this story ~Always forget to put that out there ~ and also being said since this is my first TBM story.**

**Anyway...I hope you liked that chapter. FF is being an pain so I couldn't update for two weeks!**

**Next chapter's POV will probably be one of the WSS characters so please give me your thoughts on who you'd like to hear from next chapter.**

**A reviewer asked if I could make Lela/Alyssa meet in some crazy way and I've been brainstorming a lot and figured out this might be it. I hope I reached your expectations.**

**Anyway, next chapter might be up soon if I can get off schoolwork -which is doubtful- but until then...**

**Review, follow, favorite**

**Lovies! **

**-Renesmee's Theory**


End file.
